Light fixtures such as floodlights are often used for illumination of a selected area or object and typically need to be adjusted into a desired orientation for maximal effect. Adjustable light fixtures are popular with architects, lighting designers and building owners as a way to visually “highlight” certain building and landscape features and improve the nighttime appearance of buildings and grounds.
Large properties such as auto dealerships may require, e.g., a dozen or even several dozen well-placed floodlights for the intended illumination purpose. Architects and lighting designers are justifiably concerned that each floodlight be capable of being precisely directed toward the particular feature to be illuminated. This means that the floodlight should have a mounting arrangement that permits a wide range of aiming angles.
High-luminance light fixtures using LED modules as light source present particularly challenging problems. One particularly challenging problem for high-luminance LED light fixtures relates to heat dissipation. Among the advances in the field are the inventions disclosed in co-owned patent application Ser. No. 11/860,887, filed Sep. 25, 2007, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,469, issued Mar. 30, 2010, the entirety of the contents of this application is incorporated herein by reference.
Improvement in dissipating heat to the atmosphere is one significant objective in the field of LED light fixtures. It is of importance for various reasons, one of which relates to extending the useful life of the lighting products. Achieving improvements without expensive additional structure and apparatus is much desired. This is because a major consideration in the development of high-luminance LED light fixtures for various high-volume applications, such as roadway lighting, is controlling product cost even while delivering improved light-fixture performance.
In summary, finding ways to significantly improve the dissipation of heat to the atmosphere from LED light fixtures would be much desired, particularly in a fixture that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.